


Valentine's Day Confession

by QuestioningEveryChoice



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dating, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestioningEveryChoice/pseuds/QuestioningEveryChoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba are college students, and Aoba develops a crush on Noiz. Where will it lead? (Valentine's Day fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting the plan in motion

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a "great" story that came to mind & so I spent all my free time on bus rides for about a week writing this on my phone (yet still managed to get it posted late...) But anyways, I'm still not quite done with it so I am posting this in small chapters at a time. This wasn't read by anyone before posting so I'm sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes. Anything in '...' = character thoughts, and as always "..." is speaking. This was supposed to be written in third person p.o.v. with Aoba's thoughts thrown in there which some how ended up in like first person... So yeah. Have fun reading my first writing I've ever actually posted... :)

Today was the day.   
He would finally do it. He would finally tell him how he felt.   
He remembered the first day he saw him. It was the first day of classes the new semester at Platinum Jail University. He had never seen him before so he must have just moved here or come from the nearby school, Midorijima High.   
Aoba thought to himself that it was funny that he fell for someone obviously younger. But how big was their age gap? Aoba had only ever spoken to him once. The time Aoba ran into him in the hall causing both of them to drop some of their belongings. Although you can't exactly call their meeting romantic.  
It consisted of the blond glaring at him with a "tch.." and Aoba apologizing, his face red as a beet.  
After his last sorry, he got a "whatever" and the blond started walking on again.   
Just as he was about to lose sight of him though he called out, "Uhm.. I'm Aoba!"   
All he got as a response was "...Noiz." and the conversation (which he wondered if it could even be called a conversation at that point) was over. From then on it was just stealing glances in the hallway, hoping he wasn't getting too lost in his own thoughts for the blond to notice.   
But today was Valentine's Day, and he was determined to tell the younger man about his feelings. He was sure he would just get a laugh and a rejection in return but he was too determined to do this to let it bother him. He had stayed up 'till almost 1am to make the chocolates, earning him an "idiot grandson!" and "Aoba, you need to take better care of yourself" from his grandmother and older twin brother.  
He was stumped on how to get the note he wrote for Noiz to him though. He wanted to meet him somewhere away from prying eyes. It would be ten times more embarrassing than it already is if other people were watching. Scribbled on a blue memo paper, the note asked Noiz to meet him on the steps of the school's outdoor auditorium. Hardly anyone was ever there and there wasn't any event anytime soon so there most likely would only be one or two other people there. (Who would most likely leave as soon as they saw their peace disturbed.) But when would he even get the note to him? He was sure he didn't want to directly hand it to him, but when would he have a chance to drop it off without him noticing? Aoba feared if Noiz knew it was another guy who had called him out that he wouldn't show up. 

The next time Aoba checked the clock it was 12:35pm. It was lunch time.   
The school had no classes between the times of 12:30pm to 1:30pm, giving all students a break in between classes for students to eat, study, homework. Whatever they needed to get done.   
When Aoba reached the cafeteria, he spent the first fifteen minutes just wandering, looking to see if he could spot Noiz.  
Just as he was beginning to lose hope he found him.   
In the far corner of the building sat Noiz, leaning in towards a shiny black laptop, typing faster than Aoba thought possible. Deciding to wait and see what happens, Aoba took a seat nearby, but not close enough to be noticeably watching.   
Around 1:05pm, he saw Noiz shut his laptop and pack his belongings into his bag. The blond then proceeded to leave the bag in the corner behind a chair and walk off somewhere.  
'Where's he going?' the question only briefly passed through Aoba's mind when he decided he probably wouldn't have another chance like this.   
When Aoba was sure Noiz had completely walked away, he ran over to complete his mission. When he reached the bag, he tucked the small, slightly crinkled note in the slide pocket on the front. Not enough to fall out, but enough to be seen. Aoba then quickly ran back to his seat.   
Within a few minutes (although it seemed like hours to Aoba) Noiz returned, retrieving his bag from the chair. About to sit down, Noiz stopped moving. Aoba assumed it was because he saw the note. Within a second the blond’s hand was reaching for the paper, sitting back down in his seat as he went. After he finished reading the note, Noiz looked up from the small paper, most likely looking for the writer of the note.   
Aoba could feel his cheeks flush with color. Why was he embarrassed? Noiz probably couldn't see him and even if he could, what was the possibility that he thought it was him? Even still, Aoba gathered his belongs, stood up, and strode towards the building of his next class.


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the story continues... Will Aoba get to confess? How will Noiz react? Will you even find out yet? "Mwhahahaha"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to buy myself more time for writing the end of this so.. yeah. Another short chapter! (Although this one does seem, if not is longer than the first one.) But on another note, I have a friend who demands that I add in here that he is the one who gave me the idea for the name of the University (Platinum Jail University). So since he is reading this periodically as I post it: I hope you're happy. c:

As the day progressed and the time on the clock ticked, Aoba felt like he was sweating bullets. He was so nervous he could barely sit still.

Finally, the time read 4:15pm. He and Noiz were supposed to meet in fifteen minutes. The blue haired man felt like his heart would beat right out of his chest.  
‘What if he didn't show up?’  
"Shit... calm down.." Aoba whispered to himself as he walked towards the bathroom. He wanted to cool his face off. He figured that some cold water and a self-slap to the face would restore the confidence he had only this morning.  
While in the bathroom Aoba not only rinsed his face, and slapped himself on the cheeks but he gave a small pep talk to himself.  
"Let's do this." Aoba walked out of the bathroom, and through the double doors of the large building. He strode across the green grass that surround the auditorium steps and pathways until he reached the spot he told Noiz to meet him at.  
If he thought his heart was racing before, it's about to give out now.  
Aoba checked his phone to see what time it was. 4:34pm, it was a few minutes past when he wrote but where was Noiz?  
'Maybe he wasn't coming?'  
"Calm down.. it's only been 4 minutes. Maybe he had something to do, or is already on his way." Little did Aoba know, Noiz had gotten there two minutes prior and was watching from afar. The minutes seemed to take hours as Aoba checked his phone for the time, waiting for Noiz to show his face. One last glance to check the time… 4:41pm. It was eleven minutes past when Aoba wrote.  
Just as he was preparing to leave, Aoba heard footsteps behind him.  
"Oi.." he heard called out.  
Aoba spun around at the familiar voice he had only ever heard a few times before.  
"Uwah! N-Noiz!!" Aoba stuttered at the shock off him actually showing up.  
"Did you write this?" Noiz questioned, holding up the paper with Aoba's neatest writing on it.  
"Y-Yes.." Aoba mumbled feeling the blood begin to rush to his face.  
"What for?" Noiz nonchalantly asked.  
'Is he even embarrassed in the slightest that I called him out here?' Aoba thought to himself, 'Does he not know about Valentine's Day? Just not expect it? Or just not care?'  
"Uhm.. well.. It's uh.. It's Valentine's Day and well I.. I uhm..” Aoba took a deep breath before blurting out, “Please accept this!! I know it isn't normal for a guy to give to another guy- but ever since that day, I haven't been able to get you off my mind!..." Aoba's face was probably at its reddest yet, and he kept his face turned away from Noiz, waiting for a response of some kind.  
The blond looked at him with wide green eyes. They were so stunning. The surrounding metal on his face shone in the light making him seem even brighter. Aoba knew Noiz had piercings but he had never paid too much attention to how many. But being this close he saw he had snake bite studs, two eyebrow piercings, and a piercing on the bridge of his nose, between those beautiful green eyes. He also had multiple ear piercings.  
Noiz looked back and forth between Aoba and the package a few times, and the blue-haired man couldn't tell if the younger was suspicious or shocked.  
'Maybe both?'  
Noiz opened the package, moving with caution. It was definitely suspicion. The rustling of gift paper in the tiny box filled the air, making the awkwardness of them not speaking to each other slightly more bearable.  
'Did he like them?' Aoba thought to himself as the blond viewed the contents of the tiny box.  
"Thank you" he finally heard Noiz say after what seemed like ages.  
'Hopefully that meant he likes them..'  
"But what do you want?" The blond questioned. "Money? Sex?" The interrogation continued.  
"W-WHAT?!"  
'What was he even saying?!?! Did he even understand my intentions at all??' Aoba's mind was spinning from confusion. This was too much. "I just wanted to tell you how I felt! I didn't do this for either of those!!" Aoba could feel his anger begin to form as the younger man questioned his motives. Those really were the only things driving this except for the small bit of hope of maybe getting to know him better.  
"Oh really? Is that so?" Noiz was now extremely close, pushing Aoba backwards, until he had pinned him against the smooth surface of the large auditorium pillar. "Are you sure?" Noiz's face was only a few centimeters from his face. Aoba could feel the Noiz's hot breath on his lips. Before he knew it, Aoba felt a soft, warm, sweetness on his lips. Noiz had kissed him. And just as quickly as he had kissed him, he had pulled away.  
Aoba’s mind was racing in circles when he heard the younger ask “So you really didn’t do this for money, or for sex?”  
“No!! I really honestly just wanted to let you know… And I may or may not have been hoping to get to know you better.” Aoba said, his hand scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.  
The blond sighed. “Get to know me better? If you want to get to know me better, go to dinner with me.”  
“Huh?” Aoba looked at Noiz, unsure if he had hear him right? “What did you say?”  
“Go to dinner with me.” The blond answered, half questioning, half demanding.  
“Wait- What?! Wasn’t I just the one confessing my crush on you?! Where is this coming from!?” Aoba was beyond flustered at the sudden question.  
“Am I not allowed to show feelings, or have a response to your confession? Or were you expecting an automatic rejection without even considering what I thought or wanted?” Noiz accused.  
“You’re right. I didn’t expect you to respond even close to this. I expected the worse as to not get disappointed in the end.” Aoba admitted glancing from the younger's piercing green eyes, to his light blond hair. It looked soft, and part of him wanted to touch it.  
“Well then, what is it? Will you, or no?” Noiz had a what do you want to do kind of look on.  
After a moment’s hesitation, Aoba responded “…Yes” He would have to call Granny and Sei later and tell them not to worry.  
“Well then, shall we go?” Noiz asked, turning to leave.  
“Now!?” the blue haired man asked out of surprise, adjusting his blue shoulder bag as he walked to catch up with Noiz.  
“Yes now. It will only get more crowded and harder to get a table as we wait. It is Valentine's Day, isn't it?” He said without turning around.  
Aoba’s heart fluttered when he heard ‘we’. But as they were walking, he realized they weren’t dressed all too great.  
Aoba was in his normal navy blue long sleeve shirt, and jeans. And Noiz himself was in a lime green button up, with a black jacket and black skinny jeans.  
“Hey, Noiz. Where exactly are we going?” he questioned.  
“You’ll see when we get there. It’s not far.” the blond said looking over slightly at the shorter, blue-haired man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it so far. The next chapter will probably be the last, and the longest. After It's completely finished I might branch off of this Valentine's Day post and turn it into a normal story. Also I would love to see art for this if anyone is interested. My tumblr: forget-usernames.tumblr.com and my Deviant Art: sylvia1200.deviantart.com


	3. Better Than Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba and Noiz are on their sudden first date. How will it go? How will the night end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I am so sorry that it took me three months to update this. Classes were crazy and I had a lot going on and I apologize for the ridiculous wait. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. But enjoy the third and final chapter of the story!

They walked down the busy streets in silence. The silence made Aoba slightly uncomfortable, but thinking of something to get a conversation started was proving to be difficult. Aoba sighed, lost in thought. ‘What if I ask something too personal, or what if I ask something stupid? What even is considered a stupid question when you’re trying to get to know someone?’

Giving up at the thought of starting a conversation, Aoba took in the view and sounds around him. Everywhere there were couples holding hands, or women buying last minute gifts. Stores were bustling with people moving in and out of the varied buildings. The streets were in no way, calm or quiet. Gradually the scenery began to change. The buildings went from little run-down shops, to nicer, well-kept buildings. Was the restaurant they were going to really in this part of town?

Finally after a few more minutes of walking, Noiz came to a stop. At first Aoba was confused as to why he had stopped, but then he realized that must mean this is the place. Aoba turned to look at the place they’d stopped at.

“Whoa,” he sighed, gazing up at the tall building. It was a tan, two floored building with a black canopy over the entrance and brightly colored flowers at each window. “Is _this_ where we are eating?”

“Yes, so let’s go.” Noiz said, opening the door, motioning for Aoba to step in before him.

Unsure of where to go after they were inside, Aoba let Noiz take the lead again.

Noiz only spoke with the hostess at the front for a minute before they started walking again. ‘Why is he so goddamn calm in this place? Is this place a normal thing for him?’ Aoba’s mind wandered as he followed the blond and the hostess through the dimly lit, crimson hallways. The halls had nice, tan tile floors, and the lights were in fixtures shaped as leaves, shining gold in color. Aoba could see the main part of the restaurant ahead, crowded with people. From what he could see, round tables were spotted everywhere along the tiled floors, covered in long, black table clothes. Centerpieces with two small candles, and various flowers adorned the center of each table. But before he could completely see the inside, they turned down another hall, and were lead to a private side room.

The hostess opened the door, stepping aside to let the two men into the room. The walls were the same color of crimson, but this table had a white table cloth. In the center were two candles on a tray, surrounded by pebbles. The same light fixtures from the hall way were also in this room. Although there was a window on the far side of the room, it provided little to no light as the sky grew dark, but it provided for a beautiful view of the night sky. In the corners of the room were beautiful, white plum blossoms. The whole room looked expensive.

Aoba looked to Noiz, unsure of what to do. He watched as the blond gesture for him to sit in the chair on the side of the table were Aoba was standing as he took a seat in the chair on the side he was on himself.

Aoba was just about to speak when the waitress that had walked in cut him off.

"May I bring you men something to drink?" She asked, her voice small.

Noiz looked at Aoba questioningly. "Ahh.. water is fine." He sheepishly said.

"Make that two then, please." Noiz chirped in, holding up to fingers.

"Alright. If you'll excuse me then, I'll be right back with those." And she walked out of the room.

They began flipping through the thick pages of the menus placed in front of them.

Silence once again filled the air. "So.. uhm.. what are you going to school for?" Aoba asked, hoping to strike up a conversation topic.

"Is this part of getting to know me?" The blond asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Erm.. sure.. Yeah. This is part of getting to know you. So?" He pressed on, waiting to hear an answer.

"Nothing really... Just for the hell of it I suppose."

Aoba looked up from the menu in slight shock, "What the hell do you mean you're just going to school for the hell of it?!"

"Well, I help run my families' company, hence why people come to me for money. But I'm here now, taking classes I don't exactly need to put separation between me and my parents... Our relationship, you could say, is strained and has been for quite a while." The blond lowered the eyebrow he had slightly raised and looked back down at the menu.

"Oh..." Aoba mumbled. He knew that would not be a topic for tonight.

A few minutes later a small knock was heard at the door. It opened a second after the third tap. The petite waitress walked back into the room with a tray carrying their waters, and two small bowls of soup. Quietly setting the items down on the table she proceeded to take out a thin note pad and a pen. "Have you both decided what you would like, or shall I come back?"

Noiz directed his attention to Aoba for a second before taking a glance back at the menu, then directed his eyes back to the waitress, "I'll take this" he said, not bothering with the name but instead pointing at the item.

Aoba looked down to see what he ordered. It was some kind of pasta.

The waitress then directed her smile towards Aoba, waiting for his order. "I'll have this" he murmured, pointing to the menu and following Noiz’s lead. He wasn’t even going to attempt to say the name. From the looks of it, it sounded like a normal beef stew with an overly fancy name.

"Alright, I'll be back with those as soon as they're ready." And she quietly exited the door to the room, leaving the two men alone again.

Aoba had taken to observing the delicate flowers in the corner of the room but as soon as the door closed behind the waitress, Noiz spoke up, “So what are you going to school for?”

“H-huh?” Aoba stuttered, being pulled out of his mindless staring. “Me? I uh.. I don’t really know what I want to do yet. I’m considered one of the undecided, I guess.” Aoba stated, rubbing the back of his neck with a half-smile.

Noiz quietly chuckled, “Well it’s good you still have some time to figure out exactly what it is you want to do for a living.”

“Yeah, ahaha..” In his head Aoba was starting to panic ‘What are we going to talk about now?! Family isn’t an option, and there isn’t much to say about the university…’ But before his thoughts could suck him in too deep, Noiz had asked him another question.

“Wait, what?” Noiz could hear from the tone of his voice that he hadn’t been paying attention to what he had asked.

“I could say anything right now, and you would have no idea if it was what I originally said.” Noiz laughed, “I had asked what your favorite color is. You have to start somewhere to actually get to know someone right?”

“Uhm, I guess I’d have to say blue, but who knows, that could change.”

After about thirty times of going back and forth asking each other the same questions, their food was served. They had gotten to know each other ever so slightly better, and worked up their appetite in the process. “Thank you” they said periodically as the waitress set down their plates. The food smelt far beyond amazing. Taking the first bite of his food, Aoba smiled.

“How is it?” the blond asked, one eyebrow raised and a half-smile forming on his face.

“God his face will be the death of me.” Aoba sighed.

“Ahem.. uh, can I take that as a compliment?” the blond now had a full smile on his face and was in the middle of picking up his glass of water.

‘Can I take that as a compliment? What? Wait a minute…’ “Shit! Did I say that out-loud?!” the older man questioned, his hands now flat on the table in disbelief.

“Ahaha, yes you did. Thank you. But anyways, back to my original question: how’s your food?” Aoba was proving to be more amusing than Noiz had originally thought.

“It’s really good. It reminds me a lot of my grandmother’s meat and potato stew.” Aoba said looking down at his dish. “Hm” Noiz let out as an understanding response.

The night went on, with their awkward way of conversing continuing, and before they knew it the clock read nine o’clock. They had each had a slice of an amazing chocolate cake, in which Aoba ended up admitting his varied cooking skills, which mostly lacked in the desserts category – especially cake. Each had had their own fair share of asked questions, and they had even exchanged phone numbers. Had they really spent almost four hours in this warm, private back room of a restaurant?

“Ah, it’s gotten kind of late. Shall we leave?” The younger man asked.

“Uhm yeah, I wouldn’t want to keep my grandmother up waiting for me…”

The blond smiled at his response. “Alright. Let’s go.”

They exited their room, heading for the front desk. Aoba had tried to help pay for his part of the bill, but Noiz refused, insisting he would pay and that it “wasn’t a big deal.”

Aoba was still ecstatic over the fact that this date actually happened. He’d only ever dreamt of this. The whole time his heart had been beating so fast he thought it might break out of his chest.

Noiz finished paying and they made their way out of the restaurant back to the not so busy streets that had been crowded before. Now that it was dark, and all the shops had their lights on, the streets were almost as dimly lit as the restaurant. The stars were still able to be seen through the light of the city. It was beautiful out. The gentle breeze blew through the air.

“The stars are so pretty tonight.” Aoba half-whispered while walking along the sidewalk with Noiz, his amber eyes gleaming in the lights of the shops.

“Not in comparison to you.” Noiz claimed with a wink that Aoba just barely caught.

“You’re a smooth talker, huh?” Aoba laughed. Before long they had reached his house.

His face turned from the younger and with a slight blush forming on his face Aoba began to speak. “Thank you for tonight. It was great, and more than I could have imagined.”

“I feel like that’s what I should be saying, considering I’m the one who asked you to go to dinner in the first place” the blond chuckled. “So can I see you again?”

“Of course!” Aoba blurted out, maybe a tad bit too excitedly.

“Ahaha, alright. I look forward to it. Goodnight, Aoba.” The younger said as he began to turn around to leave, his piercings shining from the street light.

“Goodnight, Noiz. See you later.”

And with that, Noiz had officially left, their ‘date’ had officially ended, and Aoba was practically smiling from ear to ear. This had been the best and most successful Valentine’s Day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope that that was a nice ending to their date, and that you guys have enjoyed reading this! Like previously mentioned I would like to branch off of this and write a much longer fic (sorta as a continuation of this one in a way). But again I apologize for the ridiculous wait, and I hope that as I continue to put more fics up that you guys will hopefully go and read those too, (I'm going to try to avoid having any more three month waits for an update from now on!!) (Also sorry if Aoba and Noiz seemed kind of out of character..) Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all like it so far. After It's completely finished I might branch off of this Valentine's Day post and turn it into a normal story. Also I would love to see art for this if anyone is interested. My tumblr: forget-usernames.tumblr.com and my Deviant Art: sylvia1200.deviantart.com


End file.
